Let Go, Tell the Truth
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: Hermione has her mind set on this one special guy. Does he want her too? Ok, sucky summary. Its Harry and Hermione... read it please ;


**I Dont Own Harry Potter or any of the characters and settings. Just the story I made up ;) And if i had owned HP, i would have made Harry love Hermione more than a just a friend. :)**

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked. He looked distraught. He looked at me.

"Nothing." he shook his head. A smirk formed across his lips.

I was merely confused. We are best friends and it seems he cant tell me what's going on.

I got up and walked closer to him. I sat down next to where he sat on the couch by the fireplace.

"Harry, what's going on? You usually talk my ear off." Ok I lie. He usually just sits there and lets me talk. But if it's a rather good topic, he would join in.

He shrugged. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Talk to me."

He turned to me. "I have just had a rather long, boring day. And nothing's gone my way." He sounded too sure of himself. But, he seemed like he was lying through his teeth.

He wouldn't look me in the eye. He always gave the person he was talking to his full attention, whether he wanted to or not. He was the perfect gentleman.

"Harry, tell me the truth. Please." He wasn't usually this stubborn.

He sighed. "Okay. The truth is, I'm rather sick of trying to get this one girls attention. I've been trying for ages it seems."

I was confused. "Who is the girl?" I felt a twinge of jealousy.

He could tell, a smirk formed yet again on his lips, "You wouldn't know her. She's from back at the Dursley's."

"Oh." I turned away to give him his space. He would rather think of this other girl than talk to me, his best girlfriend. I mean best friend that's a girl. I turned red.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He chuckled.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm going to go to the Great Hall and get a snack." I got up and began walking towards the door.

Then before I knew it, I heard, "Can I join?" It was Harry, smiling. "I'm rather parched. A drink will revive my mouth." His face flushed.

I giggled. "Okay."

On our way, we saw a few people we were both friends with. But, we always told them it was dire that we get to where we were going.

By the time we got there, my stomach was growling. It could be hear in an airplane that's how hungry I was.

Whilst there, I decided that I needed more than a snack. Harry seemed to not just want a drink. He laughed, "I think our stomachs might take over the world."

I giggled. He was quite funny.

I looked at my muggle watch. It read 10:30 PM. It was almost time for curfew. And I'd rather not miss it. I like things to be in order and to be on time. Tardiness isn't a choice for me.

I began eating what looked like eggs that I had conjured up. I was still learning to cook like a chef. I might be smart but, cooking is dreadful.

Harry smirked again. I could sense it while I ate. "What?" I asked.

He had begun eating something that I couldn't tell whether it was some magical creature or a piece of food. "This is fun."

"Yes. I guess. Although curfew is in-" I checked my watch again. 10:39 PM. "- 21 minutes."

"You and your punctuality." He said, snickering.

"Harry, it's important to be on time rather than be late. Time is of the essence." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying, you got to live a little now and then. 'Cuz if you don't, then you'll never know fun if it hit you in between the eyes."

I turned to him, offended. "Are you saying that I'm not fun?"

"Well, no. I'm just saying a person like you should be living to the fullest. We are afterall going into the real world next year." he said.

I thought this over for a second. He was right. Completely. I nodded. "You're right." I paused. "What do we do to have fun?"

I didn't know why but I gave in way to quickly for me being myself. I was usually too stubborn to even think straight. I didn't know what, but being with Harry, it felt right. Like if I hadn't become his friend, I wouldn't have a reason to say I liked school. Yes I am smart but, its only to show people that I'm not some ditzy blonde.

Harry had been the one constant at Hogwarts. He was always there when I made it to the Weasley's at the beginning of the year. Our yearly ritual was going shopping in Diagon Alley. This year hadn't been any different, only I had become aware of feelings that I didn't know were there.

Being knocked out of my thoughts, Harry grabbed my hand, "I know just the thing to do."

It was now 10:45 and curfew was in 15 minutes. My heart was racing due to the fact that I would be out past curfew for the first time being at Hogwarts.

He dragged me along throughout the corridors. We ended up back at the Gryffindor Common Room. "What are we doing here, Harry?" I asked.

"I'm getting my invisibility cloak and you're getting a jacket. The rest is a surprise." I let go of his hand to run to my room. I shared it with 3 other girls. One being Ginny, the others being the Patil twins, Padma and Parvati.

I entered the room and all of them looked alarmed. "What's going on?" Padam asked.

"Uh, nothing. Just getting a jacket." I said quickly.

"What for? It's almost curfew." Ginny said.

"I'm hanging out with Harry. Nothing too exciting." I tried to stay calm. It was exciting for me. This was the one time I would be alone with my best friend. Without Ron being there of course.

Ginny eyed me suspiciously. "Oh, just hanging out. Where?"

I didn't know so I shrugged. "He told me it was a surprise."

Patti just smiled. Ginny's mouth fell open. "Well, have fun." she said.

I grabbed my jacket and left the room. I would be hearing about this later on tonight. If I ever got back. I giggled at the thought.

I met Harry downstairs near the fireplace. He was gazing into it like he was in deep thought. I put my hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

"Sorry." I said apologetically. I felt terrible for making him jump.

"No, it's fine." He smoothed out a wrinkle in his shirt from the 'attack'. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded.

We walked a ways away from the castle. I wasn't sure why Harry wanted to be so far away. But, I felt safe. There was this feeling that I could always trust him, forever.

Close to the end, near where he was taking us, Harry grabbed my waist. He helped me over the rocks that bulged from the ground. They looked sharp and dangerous. It was extremely good that I had worn sneakers. [end]

"It's right up here, Hermione." he said, softly.

"Where exactly are we going?" I said, out of breath. I was out of shape.

"It's something I've always wanted to do late at night. I just never had the right person with me." That was all he said. He was slowing down.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the dark. All alone. "Harry?" I yelled.

Nothing.

I heard a twig snap. "Harry?!"

I then heard a snicker. He was playing a joke on me.

I looked around, petrified.

Then, "Boo!" he said.

I screamed bloody murder. He was standing with the tip of his wand lit, his Invisibility Cloak in hand.

"What the HELL, HARRY!" I yelled.

He only laughed louder. "Don't worry. This isn't what I wanted to do." He chuckled some more. "I like your face when you get peeved like that. It's cute."

My face became hot.

These feelings, the ones that seemed to come unexpectedly, were beginning to come clear in my mind. I knew what I wanted. I wanted Harry. And part of my mind told me deep down that he wanted me too.

He looked down to the ground. He had embarrassed himself. "Harry, talk to me."

I put my hand to his chin and lifted his head so his eyes could meet mine.

His eyes were this uncommon shade of blue. They fit him perfectly. I could look into them all day if I really wanted to. I wouldn't have a problem with that.

"Close your eyes." he finally spoke.

I did as I was told. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I felt his hands place themselves over my eyes like they were made to be there.

We walked a ways until we stopped. "Open your eyes, Hermione." The way he said my name made my heart stutter.

I opened my eyes. We stood near the Black Lake. The moon struck the water so vividly. A mirror image. The moonlight of course lit up the entire area we were at.

"I don't get it. Why me?" I asked. I smiled. This place was utterly the most beautiful thing I'd seen in all my days. Apart from Harry's eyes.

"Well, we are best friends. And, I had this vision of you…" he paused.

I cut him off. "Like the ones you have of Voldemort?" I said. I had been able to say his name now. I had no idea why but I felt like I could take him on any day. Especially if he were to kill Harry.

He nodded. "Only these ones of you, were happy. And I realized that, there is something between us that I didn't know could exist."

I felt giddy. Harry Potter was telling me that he had feelings for me.

"Well, what is that something?" I asked.

"Love. And not the friendly kind." He said. He dropped his head. He clearly didn't seem to want to say this out loud.

I placed my hand under his chin once again. His face was warm. That explained the sudden redness over his cheeks.

I raised his head to my level again so our eyes could meet once again. This time, after our eyes linked, I leaned in.

I kissed him. Almost as if I were dreaming it. I went on impulse and I wasn't ashamed of it.

I pulled away almost too quickly to say, "So there's no girl back at the Dursely's?"

He smiled and chuckled. "No. I wasn't sure if I should tell you the truth then and there. That's why I lied."

"You don't have to lie to me, Harry. You're my best friend. I know when you're lying." I laughed.

"You knew I was lying?"

"Well, I believed you at first. Now I know you were. We definitely wouldn't be doing this if you had been telling the truth." I smiled. He leaned in this time and his lips met mine.

I could see fireworks in this kiss. I knew that sounded cliché. After a few more moments, his hand was in mine, and we were dancing. No music, just us. In perfect time.

The moon shone over the lake perfectly. The stars aligned and I felt alive for the first time in a long time.

**This is a oneshot but, I'm thinking it could be more. Please review and tell me what you think! THANKS! :)**


End file.
